


Sweet

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akiteru helping out, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffyfest, Gen, Kageyama tries baking stuff, LITERALLY, M/M, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukkimama passing the last judgement, Yamaguchi helping out, cakes, enjoy, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BONUS:</p><p>"Thanks for the cake." Sakusa says.</p><p>"Not at all." Kageyama replies as they sit outside the Karasuno gym.</p><p>Why he even showed up is and remains a mystery.</p></blockquote>





	Sweet

He's not sure how he did it, but he did it.

He's been spending the last few days meticulously studying the recipe Yamaguchi gave him, even drawing a tiny volleyball in the corner of the paper to help him concentrate. All carefully read and re-read, he makes his way to the kitchen.

He glances at the clock hanging on the wall.

He's got _plenty_ of time.

 

He _needs_ plenty of time to get things right because the last time he attempted to do this, the sponge cake ended up _as compact as Roman concrete_. It didn't tase bad at all, it was just too heavy.

 

This time, however, he's ready. Side notes and all. Everything to make it work this time around.

 

But first!

 

_Preheat the oven on 170°C._

 

The pan is buttered up and laid with baking paper, sitting next to the few bowls on the counter, ready for use.

He begins with the mix of the sponge cake: 4 egg yolks – _room temperature_ – this time, 20 grams of sugar, 40 ml of milk, 3 tablespoons oil, half a teaspoon of vanilla extract, a tiny bottle of strawberry essence because it makes perfect sense, a tiny amount of red colour for food, 30 grams of all purpose flour, 30 gram of corn starch, 4 egg whites – _also room temperature_ , pinch of salt, quarter of a teaspoon of cram of tartar, 60 grams of caster sugar.

All laid out in separate bowls _and man, is that a lot of bowls and sugar._ He may or may not have cringed a bit at the amount of sugar.

Whatever.

Clean bowl in front of him, he begins with adding the 4 egg yolks and 20 grams of sugar. Next come the tiniest amount of food colour and a few drops of strawberry essence into the mix. He mixes it well, checking on the colour. It's not murder red like last time. Great. On with the show. What's next. Oh. Oil. In with 40 ml of oil. Which is 3 tablespoons. Man this cake business is way too complicated than it should be. Add milk. _Now_ we're talking. Mix well, again. In with the corn starch and all purpose flour. Through a sift. Because it's better that way.

He has no idea why, it just is so he does it.

Why question it?

More mixing.

This is actually fun.

He ads a wee bit more colour and vanilla extract. A darker shade of the mixture is okay (as long as it doesn't shout murder afterwards) since he's going to need to ad in the egg whites – _which he'll need to whip_.

Where's the mixer?

Oh. Right. There it is.

Another bowl out and egg whites in along with that pinch of salt. He needs low speed and big bubbles. Sweet. Next is cream of tartar _or lemon juice – he really needs to pay attention to these kinds of stuff._ He'll live with cream of tartar instead of the easier variety of acid.

_Whip medium speed till foamy._

Thank you, Yamaguchi.

Add 60 grams of sugar, little by little. Which means _even more_ mixing. Does this mixing business ever end? Then again, it makes sense. This way, no lumps or clumps or sticky mess appears. Finish off with maximum speed. _Alright, then._

Seeing how nicely the egg whites foam up and go glossy, he's really proud of himself to have left the eggs at room temperature. That, and separating the egg yolks from the whites correctly.

_When softer, lower speed to medium._

Sure, why not.

_Continue whipping till stiffen again._

Again??

_When stiff, you're done._

**Finally.**

_Done a good job if you can spoon it easily. (The silicon spatula thingy.)_

Truth time, as he gets a spoon and is happy when it goes sooth through the egg whites.

_Ad 1/3 of the egg white to the coloured mix._

_Whisk gently until it combines._

Okay. Here comes the hard part. He'll have to be careful now. Not like last time he dumped everything and went for the mixer. Bad idea.

_Ad more egg white, stir very gently._

Yes, he's got the message. _Very gently_.

And now it's time for Google because how the heck does on fold a cake mixture?!

Oh.

That's how.

Hey, that's easy.

_The last of the egg white is gently folded into the mix with the silicon spatula for cakes._

_Final batter should be smooth and foamy._

_(Btw, using a wire whisk to gently stir the egg white before folding into the yolk batter is a very helpful thing to do if your egg whites end up beaten too stiff. Folding the too stiff egg whites with a spatula is very difficult.)_

Gee, Yamaguchi, thanks for writing that beforehand. _When it actually mattered_.

_Pout batter into the pan._

Yay.

_Flatten surface._

_Gently._

Alright already. He gets it.

_Tap pan against surface to get the really large bubbles out._

...okay?

Wow, there really are bubbles coming out. How awesome is that?

_Bake for 25-30 minutes. Pay close attention the last few minutes so it doesn't burn. Check if done with a toothpick. If nothing sticks to it, it's done._

That's...actually helpful, Tobio notes as he shoves the tray into the oven. He glances at the clock. There's a picture of a baked cake taped to the recipe, as a colour indicator. He'll make some fries for Yamaguchi tomorrow.

_Cool off on a rack after removing baking paper._

_Wow, I made this_ , Tobio thinks as he blinks at the smoothest, fluffiest sponge cake he's ever made. There's a huge bubble of pride expanding in his chest as a stupid smile plays on his lips.

Where's that recipe? There it is.

 

_Topping and garnish_

 

_200 ml of whipping cream, chilled, best used that with 35-40% fat_

_23 grams of caster sugar_

_150 grams strawberries_

_100 grams more to decorate_

 

Mixing bowl number 53 is on the table with cream being filled in. He ads the 23 grams of ultra-fine sugar and mixes until stiff (as instructed.) The cream is set into the fridge to cool off for 30 minutes. So while he waits, he goes and marvels at the sponge. Also, sends a few pictures of it to Yamaguchi.

_Yamaguchi is proud._

The half an hour is over and he gets a knife to trim off the edges of the sponge cake, stuffing a few into his mouth, concluding it's not _that_ sweet of a cake and proceeds to cut it in half. He puts some of the whipped cream on the first half, concentrating as hell to make it perfectly smooth edged and there's s tiny bit of his tongue peeking between his lips as he does so.

He carefully scatters the tiny strawberries (because they looked cuter than the big ones, so sue him) on top of the cream before adding another layer of whipped cream. The other half of the sponge goes on top of it all and he coats it all with a layer of cream and puts it back into the fridge for another half an hour.

He pointedly ignores the fact he's got flour, sugar and cream on him, _because who needs an apron this day and age?_

_Certainly not him._

And he's wearing dark coloured fabrics.

_Nope, still not him._

 

The timer rings and he's back in the now clean kitchen to get it finally ready.

Tsukishima is due in some fifteen minutes and he has to change.

The last layer of cream is ridiculously carefully spread out and he places the tiny berries in one corner and he takes another few pictures of it because Yamaguchi won't shut up about it.

He then gets an even better idea, but there is no time for it because he's already running late as it is.

He hears the front door open, _because of course he left it unlocked for him out of sheer habit, idiot_ , and Tsukishima's in before Tobio can even think of what to do next.

 

“What happened to you?” He asks with a small smirk playing at his lips as he sees the mess Tobio is. _The kitchen is amazingly pristine._

“Got into a fight with a bag of flour?” _Because he was perfectly capable of that at one point of his culinary experiments regarding sweets._

But there is no spite or sneer or mocking in Kei's tone and that brings out an even nicer shade of pink on his cheeks as he stands there, with Kei leaning closer to ruffle some flour out of his hair.

“Tobio?”

 

“ _Sh-shut up._ ” He mutters as he nearly stomps out of the kitchen to _finally get changed, damn it._

Kei blinks confusedly after him before his attention falls onto the nicely decorated surprise sitting on the counter.

_And now Kei is slightly pink in the face because it doesn't take a volleyball genius to figure out why Kageyama was covered in flour, cream and sugar, despite the kitchen sparkling._

 

_The next day, Yamaguchi gets a considerable piece of the cake and feels guilty because he got that recipe and instructions from Akiteru. (He could cry how good it is as he takes a bite. Too bad Hinata is sick and missing school.)_

_The following afternoon, Akiteru gets a bit of the cake from Yamaguchi and feels extremely guilty because he nicked that recipe from his mother. (And wow, that kid can bake some mean cakes.)  
_

_The late afternoon greets Mrs Tsukishima with a coffee and cake laying on the kitchen table._

_The evening finds Tsukishima Kei extremely confused as his mother smiles at him and tells him to please not let Kageyama go, he's such a darling._

 

_There's a bigger cake next week for them all and Hinata._

 

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS:
> 
> "Thanks for the cake." Sakusa says.
> 
> "Not at all." Kageyama replies as they sit outside the Karasuno gym.
> 
> Why he even showed up is and remains a mystery.


End file.
